


Imagined Heart

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: As Carmilla uses him for a pillow during the first break in their journey to Styria, Hector lies awake wondering if her intentions for him are truly as horrible as she's made them out to be.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania)
Kudos: 11





	Imagined Heart

~ Imagined Heart ~

She sleeps with her head on his chest, the chain to his collar clutched in her hand and wound around her wrist. She claimed she doesn't trust anyone else to guard him. Little does she know, he is so exhausted after a night of being dragged behind her horse that he would rather take the opportunity to rest than attempt to escape, even if he thought he _could_ get away.

He lies awake, uncomfortable, his bound hands resting above his head. The chain clinks faintly as she shifts in her sleep, pressing her body closer to his. And he finds himself thinking about the first thing he ever heard her say, which had slipped mind until now.

He knows her philosophy on humans; he has known it since the moment he first saw her there in Dracula's war hall. Now he starts to wonder if her reason for dragging him home with her was not _entirely_ because of his powers...

...or at all.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Hector, in this fic: I have logically concluded that Carmilla is in love with me. Also I can totally escape if I actually want to. Everything's fine.~~


End file.
